


hot like saturn

by gothxserpentxwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I had a dream during class and it made me write this, don't @ me with this I still love maggie ackjsksjsk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothxserpentxwrites/pseuds/gothxserpentxwrites
Summary: Alex walks in on Imra changing, it starts something between the twoorThe Agent Saturn fic literally no one asked for





	1. this bitch empty *YEET*

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all its your writer just wanted to say I don't even know why I wrote this, lmao. This is my first fic but not my last. I have another one I am working on but its sanvers and it probably will never be finished. have fun reading!!

It was a normal Tuesday at the DEO and Alex was, as usual, heading to the locker rooms to change out of her sweaty gear.

As she walked through the door she saw a scene she never thought she would ever see, a very very naked Imra Ardeen. Now Alex has been attracted just a little to Imra but she never thought it would be to a sexual level, she is Mon-El’s wife well ex. 

“Oh hey Alex, I didn't hear you come in.” Imra turns to face her, all she is wearing is black laced underwear, something that makes Alex drool.

“oh um I- uhjuhjuhjuh” Alex stutters, Imra just cocks her head and smiles.

Alex turns to leave but Imra grabs her arm.

“You don't have to leave, I don't mind.” 

“Well my underwear sure does mind.” Alex accidentally says out loud.

“I'm so so-” The stuttering mess is interrupted by a finger on her lips.

“It's okay to have an attraction to someone, I mean I have them to both men and women, which you may not believe.” Imra just smiles a big ol’ cheeky grin. She turns around again and continues to change.

“I didn't know you were bisexual?” Alex looks towards the now half naked woman.

“Is that what it's called on this earth? I'm sorry I'm not totally clear with the terms if this world.” Imra turns back around to face Alex, another grin.

“Well I'm gay so it's not an unusual thing on this world.”

“Do you think you could maybe take me out sometime, show me around a little more than what I've seen already, or maybe just get to know each other?” She says tilting her head a little.

“Considering I've seen you naked now, which by the way the image will never leave my mind. Yeah I could take you out, Friday good?.” Alex laughs a little.

“Sounds great! It's a date?” Alex nearly chokes on her breath. But Imra is right on it.

“Is that not okay?”

“Oh no that's fine! I just haven't been on a date in a while, since well my breakup.” Alex spews out fast, but gets serious at the end.

“Well let's have a great date then?” She smiles then nods at Alex in approval.

“Yes let's have a great one! I'll pick you up here at 6, well I'm gonna go now but it was great talking, and seeing.” Alex adds at the end hoping Imra didn't hear, but she hears a soft giggle in response.

By the time Alex is all the way down the hallway she realizes that she never changed. But she also has something else to think about, she has a date with a very beautiful woman from Saturn in three days.


	2. a hoe never gets cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey-O sorry this is very late I'm being dragged at school but it's almost over in like 2 weeks not even but oof it's here!

It was Friday night, 5:00 to be exact. Alex was struggling to find something cute to wear for her date with Imra, a woman from saturn. She hoped that Imra wouldn’t mind what she was wearing but for some reason she wanted to impress the woman.

Alex ends up picking ripped black jeans, black and white vans, and a red flannel. She hoped that her outfit wasn't too much.

“It's gonna be great, don't sweat it.” Alex mumbles to herself looking through the mirror, she is reminded of her goth/skater phase during college.

Alex grabs her wallet and keys while looking for her helmet, she finds it next to a pile of whiskey bottles. She shakes her head and runs outside to her bike, she took over 45 minutes just to find something to wear and now she's afraid she's running late.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Imra is already outside waiting for her, black jeans and sweater, one that is a little too big on her considering her height. She smiles when Alex takes off her helmet, Alex smiles in return.

“Come on and hop on I have an extra helmet.” She says as she hands Imra the spare.

“Wow I love a demanding woman.” Imra chuckles putting on the helmet, Alex tries hiding her blush while putting hers on, and it works.

“So where are we going gorgeous?” Imra purrs into Alex's ear, it makes her shudder.

“It's a surprise, just hold on to me.” Imra immediately grips Alex’s hips when the engine roars to life. She gasps for air at the sudden grip.

“I'm hoping this isn't uncomfortable for you, is it?” Her grip loosens on Alex's waist, her touch was soft, caring, something she hasn't felt since Maggie. 

As they slow for a red light, Alex pulls Imra’s hands farther down her waist, Imra got her answer.

“I really hope this isn't too much for you.” It feels like Imra grinds into her back but it is cut by the vibration of the engine.

It takes them about sixty more minutes to get to diner near Midvale. Alex finds herself crazy to drive all the way just to go to her favorite childhood diner.

“This is such a beautiful place, where are we?” Imra twirls smiling like a kid in a candy store.

“This is my hometown, and my favorite diner growing up. Sorry for driving you all the way here. If you get tired and can't handle the drive home we can always get a motel room.” Alex offered, worried but not anymore seeing the look on the adorable saturn girl's face.

“I love it here, it seems so peaceful, calm, is that water I hear?” Imra turns toward the ocean, her smile getting wider.

“You should see the beach behind my mom's house, I surfed the waters since I was six.” Alex smiles at Imra.

“Can we go there after we eat?” Alex nods.

The two women ended up eating three plates each of french toast and french fries. They both came out of the diner basically on the ground from the severe amount of food they ate in 15 minutes.

“I have never been this tired in so long.” Imra says smiling through a yawn.

“I'm getting us a motel for tonight, we can explore here more tomorrow. I promise.” Alex grabs Imra and drags her to the bike.

“Are you sure? I can stand the ride back.” Imra cups Alex's face, looking deep into her eyes.

“First of all I don't believe that, second of all I won't be able to last the whole drive.” They both take a second to stare into each other's eyes.

 

The motel was not too great but it was okay for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah boi is tired, and I hate school. last week I had debates and my topic and position was crap and we got dragged for it. Also there was YET ANOTHER school shooting today and I wanted to say; my thoughts and feelings go out to the victims and parents, no one should ever experience such a tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all again! I might do a second chapter, if you want to talk please follow me on Tumblr! @serpents-bitch
> 
> another note, these might be a wee bit short and late posted because school has me by the throat!!


End file.
